Blood Ties of Another Sort
by MuffinzRBeast24
Summary: A sort of Pride and Prejudice theme, with the added awesomeness of supernatural romance. Yes, I do mean vampires and such. Besides, what else am I going to do with a skilled Kyuuketsu Ryoushi and a devilishly handsome vampire? GrimmIchi UlquiHime NnoiShin


Blood Ties of Another Sort

Prologue

Golden rays penetrated the vast horizon, reflecting off of the brisk morning dew. It was a morning no different from any other in Karakura-shire; the rapidly rising warmth would lead into another beautiful day. In a field of ample grass and spring flowers walked a lone figure bathed in sunlight. From afar, this figure appeared to be occupied with the movement of its feet; a closer look would prove it false.

Along no particular path, Ichigo Kurosaki strode lightly, deeply immersed in the leather-bound book that currently occupied his left hand. His light brown dress fluttered slightly in the air of his step. The overbearing light made his short, orange locks gleam a bright yellow. Lifting a lithe finger, he traced the lightly tanned skin just beneath his captivating, chocolate eyes. The indifferent frown that usually graced his lips tilted upward slightly, outwardly appearing to be a grimace. Ichigo's true smile was reserved only for the rarest of occasions.

He was jarred into reality when a wild goose stopped short of him, flapping its wings soundly. The teen hadn't even noticed that he'd made it back to Kurosaki Manor. Shutting his book with a quick snap, he treaded to the slightly worn entrance, each step taken with silenced disdain. Upon the entrance, he glanced through the glass window that lead to his mother's old drawing room. Even from the outside it looked as if every inch was shrouded in a fine dust. It was unsurprising to Ichigo, after all, it had been nearly ten years since she "passed". Still, the family thought it prudent to their mental stability that it remain untouched.

Darkness flickered through his features and his frown returned; bitterness budded anew. If Ichigo's structure had been anything other than what it really was, his features would've portrayed true to his sex. Perhaps like the chiseled, toned warrior he'd always aspired to become. It seemed, however, that God had different ideas. His frame was lithe, it was only barely graced with curves, not unlike his mother. From her, he received unruly, bright orange hair, warm, chocolate brown eyes, and unfortunately, his feminine features. Unbeknownst to the teen, he received in addition, her uncommonly kind, yet dually fierce, disposition. In short, he'd inherited almost nothing from his father, not counting his innate survival and protective instincts.

It may be even more interesting to concur that Ichigo was to be the next clan leader. Generation after generation were enlightened, brought into the world of secrecy, devotion, and most importantly, the supernatural. They were called many names; Night Slayers and Protectors of the Pure, to name a few. Those who slew the creatures of the night were revered only by the unsuspecting person(s) who needed protection. Most vampire hunters preferred to be relinquished into the darkness to fight the creatures who incessantly dwelled. Clans like the Kurosaki's preferred to hide in plain sight.

Thus brings us to the furnished abode in which the Kurosaki clan dwell, or rather, what is left of them.

The regular shifting of utensils and rustling of fabric sounded at the brightened table. The Kurosaki family indulged in a beautifully prepared breakfast. On this fine morning, when the dew had begun to evaporate, and spring ventured slowly, an invitation arrived. A simple pouring of words and polite gestures seemed hardly memorable. However, promises of adventure, mystery, and romance lay hidden beneath those minuscule words of habitual affection, sure to tempt even the driest of creatures.

* * *

Okay lovelies! We all know that vampires+GrimmIchi=forbidden love, which equals really happy fangirls! The next chapter will start off in Ichigo's POV, but relinquish back to 3rd person limited, perhaps omniscient. Anyways, I'll be updating on my other stories too; you really will have to excuse my lack of motivation, but when you're the only one in Podunk who likes yaoi, it hardly calls for any ideas. Chapters will be looooooooong, just because I oblige to the yaoi fangirl's fantasy of the story never ending.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, and Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice. It is sad for Tite Kubo and Viz media to own Bleach because they give what is rightfully Grimmjow's, to Rukia or Orihime, and they make Byakuya too hot for anyone. *It's okay Renji, you'll get him one day*


End file.
